Vervain Burn
by JustALonelySoul
Summary: Ryder Monroe is lethal, quick, and ruthless. She's practically a genius when it comes to the supernatural, as her two best friends are werewolves and she herself is a vampire. But when Laura is murdered right in front of her, she's out for blood and the only one who can keep her sane is Laura's brother, Derek. Beacon Hills is not the place where she wants to finally die. Derek/OC.
1. Tragedy

_"Laura, is it okay if I come over to study tonight?" I asked my best friend of four years as we walked to class._

_"Of course, you're always welcome and my mom loves you." Laura grinned, slinging her free arm over my shoulders._

_"Do you ever think your mom loves the idea of Derek and I as a couple?" I wondered aloud, linking my hand with hers._

_"Oh yeah." Laura laughed. "She could see it when she once caught you two fighting in my room."_

_"See what?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"The spark." Laura said vaguely. "She knows that you two could have something in the future."_

_"Well, when he plucks up the courage to ask me out, I'm sure I'll say yes." I bit my lip as we entered our classroom._

_"You two would make such a great couple." Laura cheered. "And you would be the greatest sister in law."_

_"Stop." I laughed, sitting in my assigned seat._

_"Nope." Laura grinned, slamming her books down onto her desk._

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I reminisced of my past. That was the best year of my life before the Hale fire. And only two years after that, hunters found me. They thought I was a werewolf and they killed me. Obviously I didn't actually die, but a lot of people thought I disappeared. Truth is, I'm a vampire and I have been since before I met the Hales, which was only 10 years then. It's around 15 now. The Hales knew I was a vampire, and they still took me in with hospitality and care. It took Derek a little while to warm up to me but he did eventually.<p>

"Laura, are you sure we should be out here at this time of the night?" I asked my best friend as we walked through the woods of Beacon Hills.

"What, are you scared of the dark now, Ryder?" Laura teased as she held a flashlight in her hand.

"Well, when it's deathly quiet out here, a little bit, yeah." My voice shook as we stepped on leaves and the twigs snapped under our feet.

"Hey, who's that?" Laura mused to herself as there seemed to be a human-looking figure only a few steps away from us.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they don't look nice, so can we get out of here?" I pleaded, wanting to get back to the safety of the motel.

"Let's check them out." Laura took quiet steps towards the person, ignoring my pleads.

"Laura, don't." I warned.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked the person who just slowly turned around. I couldn't see their face as Laura held the flashlight. "Excuse me?"

And that's when it happened. The person was now transformed into a large black creature, covered with hair. Their eyes glowed an icy blue and it roared loudly before sweeping out it's claws, effectively slicing Laura in half. She didn't even have time to scream before her life was taken away from her. The creature eyes locked onto me, and now it's gaze was a deep red.

"Oh my god." I whispered, taking a step backwards and tripping on a tree root.

The creature snarled at me before releasing a howl and taking off in the opposite direction of where I'd came.

I was only now aware of the hot tears cascading down my cheeks. My best friend... she was dead and I wasn't fast enough to save her. I pulled myself onto my knees and crawled quickly over to her bisected body.

"Laura, I'm so sorry." I weeped, careful not to let my hands touch any part of her body. "I'm going to find whoever did this... and I'm going to murder them, slowly and painfully."

I fished for my phone in my pockets and retrieved it quickly, punching in the numbers I needed before holding the device to my ear.

"Hello?" The familiar voice rang in my ears.

"Derek, you need to come down here, fast." I croaked, wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Somebody killed Laura."

* * *

><p>I didn't dare go back to the motel that night. I had hauled myself off to the old Hale house which was miraculously still standing, but it was mostly charred and the stairs creaked dangerously if you even put too much weight on them. The next morning was worse, as the events from last night made my heart hurt and my head spin.<p>

"Ryder?" It was Derek.

I quickly launched myself down the black, wooden stairs and into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank god you're here." I breathed.

"What happened to Laura?" Derek demanded as he pulled away.

"Something sliced her in half." I said shakily. "It appeared to be human then somehow it transformed. I think it was a werewolf... because it now has red eyes. It had blue eyes before."

"Maybe it was hunters." Derek suggested. "They have all kinds of ruses."

"Maybe." I sighed. "Are you back here until this gets solved?"

"I guess so." Derek chewed on his lip. "Where's your stuff?"

"Over at some motel with Laura's stuff." I told him. "I'll go get it later."

"Well, we're going to have to figure out who killed Laura." Derek licked his lips. "What do you think about enrolling in high school?"

"Seriously?" I groaned. "I've experienced senior year almost three times."

"Well, this can your definite third." Derek had a small smile on his face. "Come on, do this for me."

"Fine, sourwolf." I giggled, pushing on his muscly chest. "But you owe me for this."

It was tragic that Laura died, but at least I had Derek here to not make me feel alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok wow, this is my fourth Teen Wolf fic and also starts at Season One, but this one is an endgame DerekOC, and definitely not a Stiles/OC. I wanted a little variety and since I had a vampire idea, I decided to put this into play. I originally had a Liam/OC fic which was also a vampire fic but decided to scrap it as it was going nowhere. I'm kinda excited for this one, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Senior Year

"Do I look the part of a high school senior?" I asked Derek after I had dressed myself in a bubblegum pink croptop, black high-waisted skirt, and tan knee high boots.

"Yeah, you look great." Derek smiled as he looked me over.

"Just great?" I pressed a hand to my chest, acting offended.

"Okay, you look beautiful." Derek almost seemed to blush. "Like you always do."

"Well, thank you, Mr Hale." I bit my lip, raking my hand through my hair.

"You're welcome, Miss Monroe." Derek teased, his arms flexing underneath his leather jacket.

"Hey, can I borrow your jacket?" I asked.

"Why do you want to borrow it?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because it looks cold out and all my jackets do not match this outfit." I explained.

"Then change your outfit." Derek suggested.

"It's like ten minutes until school starts. I don't have time to put together an outfit." I told him. "Please, I swear I will return it to you in one piece."

"Fine." Derek groaned, shrugging off the jacket and handing it to me.

"You're such a sweetheart." I beamed, taking the jacket and slipping it onto my body. The ends of it almost reached the bottom of my skirt and it felt so warm. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Have fun." Derek laughed as he threw me the keys to his Camaro.

"Oh believe me, I will." I flipped my hair dramatically before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when walking towards Beacon Hills High School was a girl sitting outside, looking inside her bag. She also had one side of her face pressed to her shoulder, signifying that she was on the phone.<p>

I stopped beside her as she put down her phone and she looked up towards me, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Hi." I smiled. "You looked like you needed something."

"Yeah, I managed to forget a pen." The girl sighed. "You wouldn't happen to have one, would you?"

"Sorry." I chewed on my lip. "Forgot to go back to school shopping this weekend."

"Great." She grumbled. "I'm Allison Argent, by the way. I'm new."

"Ryder Monroe." I grinned. "I'm new too and a senior."

"Oh, that's cool." Allison smiled back. "I'm a junior."

"So, where did you originally move from?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.

"Well, I just came from San Francisco, but my original hometown is Missouri. My family moves around a lot and one of the disadvantages of living with them is that I have to move too." Allison explained.

"Wow, that's too bad." I sighed, adjusting the bag on my shoulder. "I was born here, and then I dropped out of high school just after junior year to explore the states with my best friend. Unfortunately, she was killed in a car accident only a month back so I decided to come back here and finish my senior year. It's what she would have wanted."

"I'm so sorry." Allison said sympathetically.

"Thanks." I smiled a little.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A tall man dressed in a suit came over to us.

Allison and I raised ourselves off the stone bench and began to fall in line with the man, who I assumed was the vice principal.

"So, you were saying that San Francisco wasn't where you grew up?" The man directed the question towards Allison.

"No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is a little unusual for my family." Allison replied.

"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." The man smiled at Allison before stopping outside a classroom and opening the door. I stepped inside too, but closer to the doorway as this wasn't my grade. "Class, this is one of our new students, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison nervously walked further into the classroom as the vice principal placed a hand to the small of my back and led me out of the junior classroom.

"So, Miss Monroe, it says in your file that you originally lived here. Why the sudden move back?" The vice principal asked as we walked down the vacant hallway.

"My friend died in a car crash while we were in California." I explained. "I knew that one of her last wishes was for me to finally finish high school, and well, here I am."

"Well, I hope you'll stay here after you have graduated." The vice principal smiled warmly before directing me into another classroom, full of unfamiliar faces. "Class, this is Ryder Monroe, a new student. Please do give her a warm welcome."

The vice principal quickly left, the door closing quietly behind him and then the room was plunged into an awkward silence.

"Miss Monroe, I am your chemistry teacher, Mr Harris." A man with dull eyes said to me. "I hope you're not too much of a daydreamer because this is the hardest class you will have."

"I'm sure it will be." I smirked at him before walking over to an empty seat in the back.

* * *

><p>"Those boots are gorgeous." A seductively deep female voice sounded behind me as I stood at my locker. I turned around to see the owner of the voice was a strawberry blonde girl. Obviously Miss Popular. "Where did you get them?"<p>

"At Beacon Hills Mall." I smiled. "They were in the window and even though they were pricey, I just knew I had to get them."

"You just became one of my new friends." The girl grinned. "I'm Lydia Martin."

"Ryder Monroe." I nodded. "You should meet the other new girl. I can take you to her, if you like?"

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Lydia smiled and I quickly escorted her over to where Allison was standing at her own locker.

"Hey, Ally." I grinned, pressing my hand comfortingly to the crook of her elbow.

"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia spoke up as she looked over Allison's body. "Where did you get it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison replied.

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia pointed to Allison, a sickly sweet smile on her lips.

"Allison, this is Lydia Martin." I introduced. "Lydia, this is Allison Argent."

Before either of us could say another word, a boy suddenly glided up to Lydia and started kissing her. _Must be her boyfriend_, I thought.

"Allison, Ryder, this is my boyfriend, Jackson." Lydia told us after the pair had stopped sucking face. "Jackson, this is Allison, and Ryder."

"Nice to meet you both." Jackson wore a charming smile on his face.

"You too." Allison smiled back.

"So, this weekend, there's a party." Lydia started, leaning against Jackson.

"A party?" I asked.

"Yeah, Friday night." Jackson added. "You two should come."

"Uh... I can't." Allison groaned. "It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking."

"You sure?" Jackson asked. "I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"Scrimmage?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "You mean, like football?"

"Football's a joke here in Beacon." Jackson laughed. "The sport here's lacrosse."

"I thought it was basketball." I said. "Well, it was when I was a freshman."

"What grade are you?" Lydia asked.

"Senior." I smiled.

"Wow, first senior friend." Lydia grinned. "I'm glad it's you."

"Thanks." I blushed slightly.

"Anyway, we've won the state championship for the past three years." Jackson cut in.

"All because of a certain team captain." Lydia added, fluffing up Jackson's quiff.

"We have practice in a few minutes." Jackson said. "That is, if you don't have anything else going on."

"Well, I was going to-" Allison started.

"Perfect." Lydia cut her off and grabbed her wrist, tugging her along. I grabbed onto Allison's other hand, and let myself be pulled along by her.

* * *

><p>I pulled Derek's jacket tighter around my body as we stepped out onto the lacrosse field. It wasn't probably wasn't a wise choice to wear a crop top to school on such a breezy day. I sat down next to Allison on the bleachers and followed her gaze towards a boy who was gazing right back at her.<p>

The boy tore his stare away to look at a man who threw him some playing gear. They were talking rather loudly but I decided to tune out the conversation and turned to Allison.

"So, who's the guy?" I asked.

"What guy?" Allison acted confused.

"Oh, come on." I sighed, gesturing towards the boy who now stood in goal. "The guy who made googly eyes at you only twenty seconds before."

"I don't know his name." Allison bit down on her lip. "He gave me a pen in English class."

"Oh, so you solved the pen problem." I nodded.

"Yeah." Allison sighed. "Did you?"

"Well, all I had to do was swipe a pen off my grouchy teacher's desk." I told her. "He didn't notice a thing. The guy is such a boring grump. I don't think he's ever smiled in his life."

"Well, have fun." Allison laughed.

We turned our attention back to the practice and saw that the boy in goal was catching all of the balls. When Jackson pushed his way to the front of the line, my hand tightened around the metal of the seat underneath me. I watched with bated breath as Jackson drew back his lacrosse stick and launched the ball out of his net. It seemed to travel through the air in slow motion before fitting snugly in the goalie's stick.

Lydia immediately stood up and cheered for the boy in goal, who beamed at the fact that he had caught the ball. Something told me he didn't play lacrosse before this, as Lydia had stated before that she didn't even know his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's only taken me a couple hours to post the next chapter but I feel a lot of inspiration for this story and I don't know why! So please, keep reading and please review! Enjoy!<strong>


	3. Vervain Tipped Arrows

"Derek, why does it smell like blood by the side of the house?" I yelled as I entered the house, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it onto the stairs.

"I buried the top half of Laura's body." Derek announced as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "I lined the grave with wolfsbane so she wouldn't turn back into her human self."

"Oh, right." I nodded. "Hey, I got invited to a party tomorrow right. You don't mind if I go, right?"

"Well, who am I, your father?" Derek laughed as he descended the stairs. "You can go to the party if you want."

"Well, I just thought you needed me around for some stuff." I shrugged. "But, if that's the way you want to be, I'll totally go to the party. And also, I totally made some new friends!"

"Aw, soon you won't need me." Derek joked.

"Come on, Der." I laughed, slapping his shoulder. "I'll always need you. You're my rock."

"What are their names?" Derek asked, grinning widely at me.

"Allison, Lydia, and Jackson." I said excitedly. "Allison just moved from San Francisco, and Lydia and Jackson are like the it couple at Beacon Hills High. I feel like I'm in a teen movie."

"Well, at least you're happy." Derek's grin got smaller, until it was just a comforting smirk.

"I'm always happy with you, Derek." I smiled back. "If I had to spend the rest of my life with one person, it'd be you. And let me tell you, I have a lot of life ahead of me."

* * *

><p>Lacrosse was the worst sport to watch, but because I was friends with Lydia and Allison, I was required to come to every practice or game the team had.<p>

"Ryder, is there anyone special in your life?" Lydia asked out of the blue as we sat on the bleachers.

"Uh... no." I sighed. "I mean, I've liked someone for a really long time, but I don't think he likes me back."

"Do I know him?" Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"No." I shook my head. "He doesn't go to this school. But he does live in Beacon Hills."

"Well, I think you should go for it." Lydia patted my knee. "You're a beautiful girl, how could he not like you?"

"Thanks, Lydia." I blushed. "Hey, do you mind if I get ready at your house for the party? My friend is out of town until tonight and he didn't leave me a set of keys, but I managed to get my necessities before he left."

"No, of course you can come." Lydia grinned. "You can help me set up too."

"Of course." I smiled.

Our conversation was cut short as the practice suddenly started. The boy from before, I learned his name is Scott, was playing even better than before. He was dodging, ducking and diving across the field and he even flipped over one guy! I'm not even sure that was in the rules but it didn't look like the Coach cared. And as soon as the practice started, it was over. Even though lacrosse was boring, it sure was fast.

* * *

><p>I had texted Derek that I was at a friend's house for the majority of the night but he should pick me up when the moon becomes full. I had been taught by Talia that I should never be out when the moon is full when I have no protection. God, I missed her every day.<p>

Lydia had approved my outfit of a leather skirt, backless tank top, and ankle-high black heeled boots. Thankfully, she wouldn't take me shopping for any clothes because I already had a great fashion sense. Half of the stuff I owned now was Laura's and I only touched the clothes she wore once because her favorite clothes were still in my bag and they smelled like her.

The party had kicked off pretty quickly and half the school were crowded round in Lydia's house, probably drunk out of their minds. I had noticed Allison only a few minutes before and she looked gorgeous. Her date was Scott, the brown-eyed boy who was always staring at her. He was cute but not my type. I knew who I liked and that wasn't going to let up for a long time.

I had set a timer for when the full moon would be at it's peak, and my phone displayed that it would only be thirty minutes until the werewolves would hit their peak. I didn't know of any werewolves in town except Derek and Peter, but it was Beacon Hills. There was bound to be at least one somewhere near.

I started to dance with some hot lacrosse player as the music pumped in my ears and made my heart vibrate as my hips swayed to the beat. This had been my first high school party in six years and I was only just getting back into the crowd, because when Laura turned 18, we both dropped out of high school and left for a different town. Derek had joined us when he had finished high school.

My phone beeped inside of my pocket and I looked down, pulling myself away from the drunk boy and stepping outside, pulling out my cellphone and seeing that the timer was now on zero minutes. I looked towards the sky to see that the moon was full and in the middle of the clouds.

And of course, at that exact minute, Derek pulled up in his sleek Camaro and jumped out of it, smirking slightly at me.

"Ryder." Allison's voice startled me and I turned to see her looking upset.

"Allison, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Scott." Allison sighed. "He complained that he had a headache a few seconds ago and then just ran off. He stranded me here."

"Well, I was just about to take off. I'm sure my friend can give you a ride home." I smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Allison said nervously. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Honestly, it's fine." I pressed a hand to her shoulder and led her over to Derek's car.

"Ryder, who is this?" Derek said stoically.

"Derek, this is my friend, Allison." I gestured between them. "Allison, this is my best friend's brother, Derek."

"It's nice to meet you." Allison nervously smiled. I could tell she was slightly taken aback at how attractive he was.

"If you think he's good looking now, you should have seen him when he was younger." I whispered in her ear.

"What?" Allison whispered back but I just winked at her.

"Come on, let's go." Derek said. "It's almost midnight, and I've gotta get this girl home."

"Hey, I have a name." I teased. "But come on, Allison. I'm sure your parents are wondering how long you're going to be."

Allison, Derek and I climbed into the Camaro, Allison listing off her home address and Derek speeding there. It only took him a matter of minutes before we were parked outside a large house that looked very elegant.

"Thanks for the ride, Derek." Allison said. "And I'll see you on Monday, Ryder.

"Bye, Ally." I grinned and watched as she exited the car, skipping up to her front door.

"So, you think I'm good looking?" Derek teased.

"Maybe." I stretched out the word, smirking a little.

"Well, we've got something important to do." Derek kept his playful smile on, but his tone was serious.

"What is it?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"There's a new beta in town." Derek said. "Scott McCall was bitten by an alpha only two days ago. It's his first full moon, and I don't doubt that he's running rampant around the woods."

"Scott McCall is the one who Allison was with at the party." I realized. "Oh my god, that's why he ran out. He complained about a headache. He's shifting. We gotta help him."

"Why do you think I'm on my way to the woods?" Derek asked rhetorically as he drove down the road.

"Does he know about us?" I questioned.

"I doubt it." Derek sighed. "But he's about to find out."

Derek parked on the outskirts of the woods, grabbing Allison's jacket that she left behind. He expertly hung it on a branch before grabbing my arm and dragging me into a dark part of the woods.

"Where is she?" Scott growled out as he came into our line of sight.

"She's safe." Derek said calmly. "From you."

Scott looked around frantically before Derek jumped in front of him and grabbed him, making them both roll down a slight mound of dirt before Derek threw him up against a tree. I jogged down to where they were but Scott didn't seem to notice my face.

"What did you do with her?" Scott snapped.

"Quiet." Derek whispered. My ears perked upwards as I heard the sounds of footsteps and the cocking of a gun. "Too late. They're already here. Run!"

Derek grabbed my arm again and pulled me along with him, using his werewolf speed to move us across the forest. He didn't really need to grab me, considering vampires are a lot faster than werewolves.

I heard the sound of an arrow lodging itself into a tree and a slight fizzing noise that accompanied it. They must have used a flash arrow to hinder Scott's superhuman sight. Scott then released a scream of pain as an arrow was probably lodged into a body part.

"We need to help him." I insisted to Derek and without waiting for an answer, I used my vampire speed to stop in front of Scott. I wrapped my hand around the arrow but the wood burned me and I retracted my hand, hissing loudly as I looked at the burn mark on my palm.

Derek quickly stepped in and swiftly pulled out the arrow before grabbing Scott's shoulder and rushing through the woods. I flashed over towards them in only a few seconds, effectively escaping the hunters. Scott collapsed against a tree in exhaustion as we all stopped.

"Who were they?" Scott panted.

"Hunters." Derek said shortly. "The people who've been hunting our kind and Ryder's kind for centuries."

"They've started dipping their arrows in vervain." I informed Derek as I looked at my healed palm. "They know what I am now."

"You did this to me!" Scott yelled at Derek.

"Is it really so bad, Scott?" Derek glared. "That you can see better, hear clearly, move faster than any human could hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it." Scott said, exhausted.

"You will." Derek frowned. "And you're gonna need me if you wanna learn how to control it. You're going to need the both of us."

"You're a werewolf too?" Scott looked at me.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm a vampire. Have been for 15 years. I was turned when I was 18 and I've been this way since then. That's why I couldn't pull the arrow out of your arm because of the vervain. It's a vampire's biggest weakness, other than the staking and such."

"You're monsters." Scott hissed.

"No, we're not." I growled. "And if you tell anyone about me, I'll be killed. So, you better keep your mouth shut about werewolves and vampires."

"I'm not afraid of you." Scott gulped.

"Oh, really?" I hissed, baring my fangs at him and he cowered backwards. "You keep telling yourself that."

* * *

><p>"Is there any hope for that kid?" I asked as I laid next to Derek on a bed.<p>

"Probably not." Derek sighed. "But we're going to have to train him."

"You think he's going to trust you?" I raised an eyebrow. "He thinks that you turned him."

"He'll figure it out eventually." Derek brushed away some hair from my face. "Now, you go to sleep. We got a long weekend ahead of us."

"Boring." I sighed but I smiled just a little when Derek pressed his lips tenderly to my forehead. "Night, Der."

"Night." Derek said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter and now Scott knows that Ryder is a vampire! So, I've been having such a mind melt over the fact of Derek's age and how old he was when he met Ryder. I've decided that he will be 17 when he first meets her and he is 18 when the Hale fire occurs. But instead of the fire being 6 years ago, I've changed it to 4, because I want Derek to be quite young as Ryder is still physically 18 and I think Derek being 22 years old is the limit for me. The whole age business makes me so confused because Derek and Paige were in love at the age of 16 then she died, but people say that Peter is now 35 years old, but if the Hale fire occurred when Derek was 1718, that means that Peter was 29 at the time of the fire but he must have been 26 years old at the time of the Paige storyline, but how did he look 17/18 when he was 26 years old? Teen Wolf needs to sort out it's storylines sometimes. Anyway, thank you to Guest for reviewing, and thank you to Always.V.G16, goldenemu, leeny burns, naru 11, and ysizzle32 for favouriting! Stay tuned for the next update!**


End file.
